firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of the Storm
Heroes of the Storm (marketed in the US as Ultimate Heroes) is an upcoming feature-length special. It is due to be released on DVD in September 2015 for non-US audiences. It was made available online for US viewers via Amazon on November 4th 2014. Premise Chief Fire Officer Boyce announces that the old Pontypandy fire station will be closed down to make way for a new, more modern fire station and two new members of the firefighting crew. In the meantime, the team will have to co-ordinate rescues from a Mobile Command Unit whilst the new fire station is being built. Up at the mountains, Penny is taking Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James on a pot-holing trip in the old mines. And at the Mountain Activity Centre, Moose and Tom are using Moose’s new amphibious vehicle to take wildlife photographs, but they haven’t quite mastered the controls and it’s not long before they’re swept out to sea and Sam has to come to their aid. Elsewhere at sea, Charlie and coastguard Ben see a hurricane has rapidly developed and is heading straight for Pontypandy; they immediately warn Sam. So it’s action stations as Sam has to rescue Penny and the kids from the old mines, Elvis helps prepare Pontypandy for the storm and Station Officer Steele gathers everyone at the new fire station. But when a fire breaks out at the new fire station, it’s a race against time as Sam has to hurry back to Pontypandy to help the rest of the team and save the day. The hurricane passes, Pontypandy made it through. As life goes back to normal in Pontypandy, Moose donates the amphibious vehicle to Sam and the team – newly painted in fire station colours and re-named Hydrus. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Sarah and James *Mandy Flood *Norman Price *Tom Thomas *Ben Hooper *Moose Roberts * Charlie Jones * Chief Fire Officer Boyce * Gareth Griffiths * Trevor Evans * Joe Sparkes * Hannah Sparkes * Lizzie Sparkes * Mike Flood * Helen Flood * Dilys Price Characters Introduced * Fireman Arnold McKinley * Firefighter Ellie Phillips Vehicles *Venus *Mercury *Juno *Neptune *Titan *Hydrus (formerly The Catfish) *Jupiter * Unnamed mobile control unit Cast UK (English) *Steven Kynman *David Carling *Tegwen Tucker *John Hasler *Su Douglas *Alex Lowe *Nigel Whitmey US *Andrew Hodwitz * Jonah Ain * Margaret Brock * Lily Cassano * Jacob James * Scott Lancastle * Ashley Magwood * Joe Marth * Dave Pender * Mike Pongracz * Becky Shrimpton * Sarah Lynn Strange * Carter Treneer * David Carling *Nigel Whitmey Trivia *This special introduces The Catfish to the series, which goes through various names before eventually being given to the firefighters by Moose and christened "Hydrus" by Arnold at the end of the special. The mobile control unit is also introduced. * A new, much bigger fire station is built * This special introduces the new firefighters Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips to the series. Source *1 Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DVD Releases